


Wind Down

by ThatWasntSoBad



Series: ME Relationship Week 2020 [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Colonist/War Hero Shepard, Gen, Sibling Banter, Some domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWasntSoBad/pseuds/ThatWasntSoBad
Summary: Winding down from a day in a Combat Simulator apparently means sibling banter.A small short for Day 2 of MERWeek to delve into Phoenix’s relationship with her youngest sister, Kassandra.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard (Mentioned)
Series: ME Relationship Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Wind Down

“Phoenix, what food d’you have?”

  
Kassandra walked into the apartment’s kitchen, passing the soldier stretched out on the sofa with a book in her hand. Her hair had been cut to a similar style as Phoenix’s - a bet that she was determined to make Joker lose - and the bruise on her right cheek had practically faded. She had just gotten out of the shower, the scent of pomegranate and raspberry body was (which she undoubtedly ‘burrowed’ from Phoenix) wafted through the apartment.   
  
“You’re not cooking are you?”   
  
The youngest sister huffed as she rifled through the cupboards. “Do you not trust my cooking?”   
  
“Last time I let you cook,” Phoenix slipped the bookmark between the pages and closed the book “you burnt everything.”   
  
“I’ve improved since then.” Kasandra pulled out a bag of fresh pasta from the fridge. “I can make a mean pasta dish.”

“Please don’t make it mean. I want nice pasta.”   
  
“Ha. Funny.” The raven-haired female sighed. “Look, Phoenix, you cooked for me and my friends when you rescued us. You cooked for me last night. Let me make you something.” She held up her hand when Phoenix opened her mouth to speak. “Don’t even think about telling me I’ve been through some stuff: you’ve been through much worse and you should be on a break. Not chasing clones. So, let me cook whilst you relax.”   
  
Phoenix swung her legs off the edge of the safe as she sat up. “No can do, little miss.” She stood with a yawn and a stretch. She put the book down on the coffee table and walked up to Kassandra, who was an inch shorter than her, and threw an arm around her shoulders. “I can’t relax in case you burn the place down.”

“Ye have little faith.”   
  
“I have faith in everything you do. Except cooking.”

  
Kassandra laughed at the statement. “Okay, okay. I guess I can’t turn down your help.” A moment of silence. Kasandra was sheepish. Almost out of embarrassment. “Phoenix… can you help with the cucumber and stuff for the salad?”   
  
“Yeah. If you want chicken or sweet chilli sauce, they’re in the fridge.”

  
_____   
  
Phoenix sat herself down on the sofa after clearing up. Kassandra swiftly rested her head upon her shoulder and curled up to her. She was tired after a day in the combat simulator and Phoenix had allowed her younger sister to sleep as soon she walked in. She wasn’t used to fighting, but she was as stubborn as a mule. Despite being seventeen, Kassandra was still her baby sister (whether she liked it or not).    
  
“You did well in the simulator today, Kass.”   
  
“Thanks. It’s good to know that my training came in useful. Wish you’d let me fight reaper forces, though.”   
  
“I’m sure if you beg Vega enough he’d take you on the offer: he’s trying to prove physical strength is superior to biotics.”   
  
A small laugh. “And what are your thoughts?”   
  
“Physical strength may be able to withstand more of a beating, but biotics? Renowned for being the most powerful beings in the galaxy.”   
  
“Hm.” Kassandra fell silent for a moment before. She shifted a little so she could curl up further. “Not because your boyfriend’s a biotic?”   
  
“Vega may have the muscle that the  _ average  _ lady likes, but me?” Phoenix shook her head. “Nah.”   
  
“Gotta be Kaidan all the way?”   
  
“Hell yeah.”   
  
“You’re so cringe.”   
  
“Because I’m your sister or because I’m thirty-two?”

  
“Why can’t it be both?”   
  
“Ouch.”


End file.
